


Keep Me Warm

by die_wiederkehr



Series: Gifts of Silver Light [10]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Elrond is a dork, F/M, Gen, pointy eared life ruiners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrían spent a day out in the snow and Elrond takes care of her after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoldfish/gifts).



> Inspired by Cold is Only Skin Deep by bgoldfish.

Winter in the Hidden Valley. It was always lovely, it was why she visited whenever she could. And winter happened to be her favorite time of the year with how fresh the world looked beneath a layer of snow, how the ice sparkled like gems. She liked the sound of laughter as elves and elflings alike danced between snowflakes and tried to catch them in their hands. She liked the feel of a roaring fire after a day outside and enjoying hot cider to warm up.  
  
Celebrían just liked the winter and everything about it.  
  
Business had brought her, and her parents, to Imladris this winter to negotiate a trade agreement between Lothlorien and Imladris. It wasn’t anything that would keep them there long but they knew of their daughters love for the valley in winter and the roads would likely freeze by the time they made their way home. Elrond made them welcome always though.  
  
It was during one of the biggest snowfalls of the winter that Celebrían chosen to spend most of the day out of doors. How could she resist? Snow fell all around her, silver hair and fair skin indistinguishable from the snow as she danced in it. She danced and danced, threw snowballs with the elflings and built forts out of snow. The day flew by and she scarcely realized it until the children were being called inside by their parents. She remained outside a bit longer, dropping back into a large snow drift and simply laying there, letting snow fall over top of her.  
  
For awhile she simply laid there until a voice called her name and suddenly there were grey eyes looking down at her, worry etched into the face they belonged to. It took a moment but she realized that she was looking up at Lord Elrond.  
  
“We’ve been looking for you, Celebrían.” He said, kneeling down and reaching out to brush his fingers against her cheek. The touch made her gasp, his touch feeling hot against her skin. “You’re half frozen! Celebrían-”  
  
Without another word, Elrond lifted her out of the snow and into his arms, holding her against his chest. He was warm, so warm, in comparison to her that she instinctively tried to curl closer against him. She hadn’t realized how cold it had gotten, how cold she was, until she was shivering. Into the house he carried her and to his office, muttering quietly to Erestor to tell Celeborn and Galadriel that he’d found their daughter before taking her inside and setting her down by the fire.  
  
She whined softly when he let her go to grab a blanket, moving beside her to cover them both, pulling her back against his chest and holding the blanket around them to keep the heat around her. She shivered against him, turning her head and leaning against his chest  
  
“You worried us Celebrían.” He said softly, reaching and brushing at her hair. “And you half froze yourself. Be glad I could find you, hidden so in the snow as you were.” If he hadn’t been able to, if he’d lost her-  
  
He glanced down at Celebrían. By now she’d have objected or argued, she always did when she was being berated or she would at least glare or pout but now she did neither. And he smiled, very faintly, when he realized why.  
  
She was asleep, ear to his chest just above his heart though she was still shivering. He couldn’t move though to add to the fire so he instead wrapped the blanket a bit tighter around them and held her close. Elrond wasn’t sure he could bear to let go of her at the moment anyway. It was no secret, at least to those who knew him well enough, that he loved Celebrían. Her health and comfort and happiness mattered most to him.  
  
He sat like that for more than an hour, Celebrían sleeping against him, until he was content with how much she’d warmed up. Then he slipped out from behind her, gently wrapping the blanket around her still sleeping form, and lifted her into his arms again. By now her parents would be wondering where they’d been but at least she wasn’t cold anymore. They could see to it that she ate and rested as much as she needed. He would check on her in the morning. As a Healer and a friend like he’d promised himself he would be for her.


End file.
